To Stand Against All Odds
by Polandball
Summary: AU : Kal-El lands in Virginia, 19th Century; Clark Kent fought for the Confederate States of America. Everything seems bleak for the Union, but only one man is willing to stand against the unstoppable when everything seems bleak, and his name is Alexander Luthor.


_..._

* * *

 _Summer 1846, Manassas, Virginia_

"Lords above, a baby..." said Jeb Kent to his wife Margaret Kent when he opened the blackened sphere who just fall behind his small farm.

"A boy..." said Margaret while picking the baby boy and held him close to her bosom.

"How... what should we do Marge? A baby fall out of the sky..."

"Maybe our Lord feels fit to bless us with this child, Jeb."

"Honey, we can't keep him, Children just doesn't fall from the sky like this... but..."

"We can raise him as our son Jeb, Lords knew how we're still barren at our fifties... and at least it's better for him to be raised with us. He's white, and he should be raised among us. Who knows if one of the slaves found him first?"

"What are we're going to say? That we found him in our backyard? Everyone will think he's some bastard borne from..."

"We shall return to the farmhouse, you could go to the town alone tommorow and ask a doctor to check for my health, after I miraculously gave birth to our son this night... only helped by Jemima. We could trust her to keep her lip silent."

"Aye Marge, Jemima is a good slave, she served our family faithfully even since the time of my father."

...

"Congratulations sir, your son and your wife is fully in good health, despite your wife's age and the unexpected pregnancy." said the Doctor. "But tell her to not bothering herself with overseeing the slaves until a month. She's fifty two for God's sake, and good old lady like her should actually cares for a grandchild already, not her firstborn son..."

"Aye, but it seems the Lord has deemed us to finally fit to be given a child."

"Just take care and make sure she get enough rest and eat properly."

...

* * *

 _July 21st, 1861, Prince William County Virginia._

Brigadier General Thomas Jackson's Virginia Brigade has come up to the frontlines of the Battle of Bull Run. Among the ranks is a young volunteer officer, a southern farmowner's boy who spent his time mostly helping on the farm and overseeing the slaves' work. Corporal Clark Kent of Manassas, Virginia, is one of the over eager Confederate recruits who fight to defend their God-given rights, liberty, and for the love of the south. He only start to attend the Virginia Military Institute when the war erupts, but the lack of officers available coupled with the fact that he's from a rather well off family means that his superiors deem him worthy enough to held the rank of corporal despite his actual lack of battlefield experiences, yet his good marks on his studies also helps here. And today, he was about to go into battle for the first time, carrying the flag of his new nation in one hand, with an officer's sabre firmly placed on his left hip.

...

"General Jackson, sir!" General Bee exclaimed, his face stricken with terror. "The enemy is driving us!"

General Jackson, looking resplendent in his blue dress uniform, waved a hand at his Virginia Brigade, which was still forming up ahead of them. The whiz of bullets was all around, and the crack of exploding artillery was deafening. "Then, sir, we shall give them the bayonet! Pull your troops back into line immediately!"

Bee's face was covered in black smoke and his blue uniform was caked in dirt. His men were running for the hills from the Yankee forces even as the Virginia Brigade brought up their rear. It was at this moment he noticed something seemingly impossible.

About a distance ahead, a young Virginian flag bearer officer leading the bridage was struck by several musket balls. Though seemingly impossible, and shocking to everyone who witnessed it, the balls seemed to bounce off. The officer seemed bewildered but then started laughing to his comrades.

"Lordy!" Bee shouted in awe. "That lad should have been dead on the spot. What the devil?"

"That's Corporal Kent, our standard bearer. The Lord has surely blessed that man!" said Jackson after rubbing his eyes and looking again, as if his eyes were lying to him.

General Jackson then drew his sword and shouting to his retreating troops. "There stands Corporal Kent like a stone wall! Let us determine to die here, and we will conquer! Rally behind the lucky Virginian!" With morale soaring, most of Bee's men began regrouping and joining the ranks of the Virginia Brigade. "Fear not, for the Lord of Hosts is with us this day! Men of Old Virgina, follow that flag to glory! Onward!" Jackson gave the cry to charge. He urged his horse into a gallop and drew sidearm and fired at the Yankee ranks.

Corporal Kent, thoroughly bewildered but with a tremendous burst of courage, surged out ahead at an almost "inhuman" speed. Upon making first contact with the enemy, he brandished his sabre and start cutting down the Union line like a storm of blades. He decapitate several Union troops with one sweep of his sword and cutting down men after men who came against him until he leave a trail of mutilated corpses behind his path of rampage. Shrieking with absolute horror, the terrorized Union infantry began to shatter and retreat. All the while, Kent and his boys pushed into their backs, cutting them down and showing no mercy.

"We must take Henry House Hill! Yell like furies!" bellowed Jackson, firing his pistol at the blue blob in front of him that was growing ever smaller by the second.

Kent heard the orders over the din of battle and let out a terrifying war cry, all over, the Confederate ranks imitated, letting out a volley of "demonic howl." Kent led the assault, Stars and Bars flying high, he become the terror on the battlefield. Though testimonies varied, he performed "super-human" feats, like hoisting a man and threw him down with such force that he land with the force of cannonball blast, killing several union soldiers being hit by their comrade's body.

...

Bull Run was a total route of the Union forces and a huge victory for the South. After the battle, Corporal Clark Kent was promoted to Sergeant Major and awarded numerous medals for his "total dedication to the Cause at the very real risk of life and limb and for turning the tide of the entire Battle of Bull Run." "Stonewall Kent" was a national hero overnight, and the Confederate Press immediately latched onto the story of "Stonewall Kent's" single-handed route of Lincoln's Army. The Confederate Army pushed onward, determined to take the battle to the North.

The New York Times ran with the headline, "Whipped by Secessionist Dogs and their Demonspawn!"

* * *

...

 _"The Secessionist dogs advanced upon our position on the Hill. That damn hill. That damn reb who cut my brothers like a showers of bloody, gorey ribbons of flesh. It was monstrous. Inhuman. I fled in terror. But not as a coward, for all my brother soldiers were fleeing as well. No man could have held that hill after seeing what we saw. He grabbed Sergeant Chester Wilson and with the Lord as my witness threw that man at least 30 feet before landing with such force that it kills an entire group of soldiers like a cannonball blast."_

 _-Private Alexander Luthor, 11th New York Volunteer Infantry_


End file.
